Yesterday
by jungmeyli
Summary: Kemarin, Kau sangat menjauh. Semakin banyak aku pergi, semakin banyak ketakutan aku dapatkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan aku hancur. Seperti seorang anak, aku menangis lagi. Duniaku yang berubah begitu cerah, kini telah berhenti setelah kau tinggalkan. Bayangmu tidak akan beranjak, itu tidak bisa dilupakan. TaoRis. semi incest


Yesterday

Cast : TaoRis

Genre : Romance, hurt, family

Rated : M

Warning : BL,NC, abal, gaje, DLDR, semi incest, OOC, alur cepat dan bolak-balik

Disclaimer : Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author

Summary : Kemarin, Kau sangat menjauh. Semakin banyak aku pergi, semakin banyak ketakutan aku dapatkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan aku hancur. Seperti seorang anak, aku menangis lagi. Duniaku yang berubah begitu cerah, kini telah berhenti setelah kau tinggalkan. Bayangmu tidak akan beranjak, itu tidak bisa dilupakan.

.

Songfic Dynamic Black-Yesterday

.

.

* * *

PROLOG

.

.

Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, aku pikir dari kemarin  
Meskipun aku seringkali berkata pada diriku sendiri  
Saat itu hanya membuang-buang waktu  
Ini masih canggung bagi ku bahwa kau tidak ada di sini  
Jadi aku mencoba untuk berpegang padamu, tetapi..

.

"Huang Zi Tao! Aku dengar pernikahan kakakmu kemarin berjalan lancar dan tak ada fans yang mencoba mengacau. Apa kau bahagia? Dan lagi, aku dengar kau datang bersama Soojung. Apa kalian memiliki hubungan khusus?" Kenapa wartawan-wartawan ini tak ada yang mengerti keadaanku? Setidaknya beri aku sedikit ruang untuk melupakan semuanya secara perlahan. Aku sudah mencoba sebisa mungkin, tapi ini terlalu sulit bahkan saat kenyataan mengatakan kini kau tak lagi disisiku.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada seluruh fans yang menghargai pernikahan kakakku. Tapi mengenai berita aku dengan Soojung, semua itu salah paham. Aku dan Soojung bersahabat dengan sangat baik sehingga ia juga akrab dengan kakakku, jadi kami memutuskan untuk datang bersama-sama." Aku mohon hentikan semuanya. Seandainya aku dapat menghentikan waktu, aku akan menghentikan waktu yang terus berjalan sehingga aku dapat menangis sendirian tanpa ada yang dapat melihatku menangis.

"Sudah ya semua, sepertinya uri Zitao membutuhkan waktu untuk beristirahat." Aku bersyukur masih ada manajer hyung yang memperhatikanku. Aku memutuskan untuk berlari memasuki SM Building setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada para wartawan sebagai tanda terima kasihku.

Aku terus menggerakkan tubuhku seirama dengan lagu yang terus mengalun indah memenuhi ruang latihan. Aku membayangkan kau berada disini bersamaku menari bersama saat kau selalu berusaha menyamai kehebatan dance member yang lain. Oh tidak, kenapa sulit bagiku untuk tidak memikirkanmu barang seditik saja? Seandainya, saat itu tak pernah terjadi dalam hidupku.

.

* * *

Flash Back On

"Chagiya, apa kau sudah siap?" terdengar suara appa yang terlampau bersemangat hari ini, berbanding terbalik denganku. Ingin rasanya aku menghapus hari ini agar aku tak perlu melewati hari yang aku yakini bahkan akan merubah hidupku sepenuhnya.

"Nde appa, Tao sudah siap." Aku menjawab pertanyaan appa dengan nada yang aku usahakan agar terdengar baik-baik saja, aku hanya tak ingin mengecewakan beliau.

.

.

Sesampainya di gereja, terdengar alunan indah dentingan piano yang mengiringi langkahku masuk kedalam nya. Terlihat namja tampan yang sangat aku cintai telah menunggu di samping pendeta yang akan menikahkan kami. Anieyo... setidaknya itulah yang ada pada harapanku, bukan kami tapi kedua orang tua kami. Sekilas aku melirik appa yang terlihat gugup dan terus memandangi mempelai wanitanya, calon ibuku yang dulunya aku harapkan menjadi calon mertuaku.

Janji pernikahan pun terucap, aku lihat namja ku, oh bolehkah aku masih menyebutnya namjaku? Ia terlihat biasa saja melihat ibunya menikah dengan appaku. Apa ia tak merasakan sesuatu yang kini aku rasakan? Tidakkah ia juga mencintaiku selama ini? Tidakkah ia yang ingin didampingi ibunya saat mengucapkan janji pernikahan kami kelak?

Sekarang apa yang dapat aku lakukan? Semua mimpiku bagai terkunci sangat rapat di dunia mimpi. Mulai sekarang, aku benar-benar memanggilnya hyung dalam artian kakak ku yang sebenarnya.

Flash Back Off

* * *

.

.

Kemarin telah memudar  
Wajahmu menjadi lebih jelas  
Kau, yang dipenuhi dengan air mata,  
yang berpaling dariku  
Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak ada

.

"Zitao, kau harus pulang sekarang saeng. Kau tidak mau memberikan salam perpisahan pada kakakmu yang akan kembali ke China?" lamunanku tentang masa lalu terhenti oleh suara lembut Suho hyung. Aku tau ia pasti tetap memaksaku pulang, dan aku tau ia dan member yang lain pasti sedang bersedih hari ini. Hari dimana kami memutuskan berjalan bersebelas tanpa seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi kami.

* * *

Flash Back On

"YiFan, perkenalkan ini Yuan anak tuan Lee." Aku disini hanya terdiam menunggu reaksi Yifan hyung terhadap gadis cantik didepannya ini.

"Lalu?" oh sepertinya aku tidak perlu kaget dengan reaksinya tak seperti yang lain. Ini lah Yifan, ia memang sangat dingin terhadap orang asing, terlebih ia tampak tidak berminat dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Kalian akan menikah minggu depan." Kaget, tidak bukan Yifan yang kaget melainkan diriku. Aku tidak menyangka appa akan melakukan ini padaku, ingin rasanya aku berteriak dan menegaskan pada semua orang bahwa Yifan itu milikku dan selamanya milikku tapi aku tak mau terlihat egois. Ya Tuhan, haruskah aku mengalah lagi? Setidaknya biarkan aku egois untuk kali ini saja.

.

Lagi-lagi aku harus mendengar alunan denting piano pernikahan, tetapi kali ini aku berdiri berdua dengan namja yang sangat aku cintai. Ya Tuhan biarkan aku egois untuk kali ini saja, tapi rasa sayangku pada appa lebih besar bila dibandingkan dengan ke egoisanku. Aku berdiri sebagai Bestman orang yang sangat aku cintai. Disini aku mati-matian menahan tangis ku, aku berharap tidak ada yang menyadari raut frustasiku. Kata-kata Yifan hyung terus terngiang dengan apik di telingaku 'mungkin ini memang jalan yang terbaik untuk kita, aku yakin kelak kau akan menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku, seseorang yang dapat membelamu dan memperjuangkan kebahagiaanmu, bukan orang lemah sepertiku.' Kau mengucapkannya seolah-olah kau dapat menerima semua ini dengan tegar. Mungkin kau dapat menipu semua orang hyung, tapi tidak denganku. Aku melihat kau menangis, tapi tak ada yang dapat aku lakukan selain menangis lebih kencang dari dirimu.

Flash Back Of

* * *

.

.

Langkah kakiku menjadi lebih cepat  
Sepanjang hari, aku mencari mu  
Semuanya sama seperti kemarin,  
Semuanya sama  
Tapi kenapa kau satu-satunya yang berbeda?

.

Aku terus berlari di sepanjang SM Biulding karena aku takut pelatih memarahiku lagi karena lagi-lagi aku terlambat datang. Tapi jangan salahkan aku, bukan salahku kalau aku terlalu bergantung padanya. Kini tak ada lagi ia yang membangunkanku.

"Yack, Huang Zi Tao! Lagi-lagi membuat kami harus menunggumu." Seperti biasa, aku selalu dimarahi karena ulahku.

"Karena kau terlambat, kau harus memberikan kami semua sarapan!" dasar hyungdeul ini! Mentang-mentang aku juga termasuk maknae disini, seenaknya saja membuli ku.

"Kita latihan dulu, baru setelah selesai kita akan makan bersama ditraktir uri panda." Kata Suho hyung bijak. Meskipun ia terlihat membelaku, tapi tetap saja akhir-akhirnya tetap merugikanku.

Meskipun hari ini berjalan seperti biasanya, tapi aku tak bisa hyung karena itu tanpamu.

.

.

TBC


End file.
